The subject matter herein relates generally to connector assemblies adaptable for use with connectivity management systems, and more particularly, to sensor arrangements and configurations for connector assemblies adaptable for use with a connectivity management system.
Known connector assemblies exist having multiple receptacle connectors in a common housing, which provide a compact arrangement of such receptacle connectors. Such a connector assembly is useful to provide multiple connection ports. Accordingly, such a connector assembly is referred to as a multiple port connector assembly. The receptacle connectors may be in the form of RJ-45 type modular jacks that establish mating connections with corresponding RJ-45 modular plugs. The receptacle, connectors, that is; modular jacks, each have electrical terminals arranged in a terminal array, and have plug receiving cavities.
In order to better operate large electrical networks, connectivity management systems have been developed to monitor connections between components within the network. The connector assemblies or other network components include a sensor arranged along a mating face of the connector assembly. The sensor is positioned to interface with a sensor probe of the plug when the plug is mated with the receptacle jack. Connectivity data is transmitted by the probe to the sensor, and the sensor transmits the connectivity data to an analyzer. The analyzer is able to determine which modular plug is connected to which modular jack and/or where each patch cord or cable is routed within the network system.
Known connectivity management systems are not without disadvantages. For instance, the sensors are typically, interconnected with the analyzer or other components of the connectivity management system by a wire harness. Wire harnesses are difficult and time consuming to assemble, and are not well suited for automation when manufacturing the connector assemblies.